forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yorito Nagai
Yorito Nagai|永井頼人|Nagai Yorito}} is a playable character in Forbidden Siren 2. A member of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, he lands on Yamijima Island during a helicopter crash. Role Born in 1984, Yorito Nagai became a private in the Japanese Self-Defence Force's ground warfare branch. While in the service he became close friends with Hiroshi Okita. He kept in contact with his parents, who often sent the both of them food. Arrival on the Island He accompanies his fellow members Hiroshi and Sergeant Takeaki Misawa, their superior officer, when they answer a distress call from Yamijima Island. Unfortunately their helicopter crashes, badly wounding Hiroshi. Yorito is distraught by this, but Takeaki coldly states that, as the superior officer, he will be taking command. They take Hiroshi to the island's amusement park, where they try to call for help via a telephone in a custodian shack to no avail. Yorito cries out for Hiroshi to live, but Hiroshi is already dead. Takeaki tells Yorito to get over his loss and move on. Unexpectedly, Hiroshi rises up as a Shibito and shoots Yorito's helmet off. The private screamed in terror, but Takeaki hands him a pistol and orders him to fight back. At first reluctant, he manages to shoot Hiroshi and steal his Type-89 rifle for himself. The two military men make their way through the park, discovering that the explosives they brought with them are missing. Yorito finds pills in a ticket booth, which Takeaki takes from him, believing it to be his medication - these were actually hallucinogenic medicine. Fighting through Shibito SDF-G soldiers, both men made it out of the area and encounter Mamoru and Yuri. While Mamoru tells Takeaki to stop aiming a light at them due to Yuri's reaction, Yorito alerts them of an oncoming red tsunami, which causes the island to enter a time fold. Trapped in 1986 Regaining consciousness, he reunites with Takeaki and boards the Bright Win, a ferry that crashed onto the island in 1986. Yorito voices his uncertainty of their being in a dream or reality. An unstable Takeaki suggests shooting himself in the head to find out, then points his rifle in Yorito's face, saying “BANG!” Disturbed, Yorito questions Takeaki’s sanity. Noticing Yuri nearby, Takeaki tries to shoot her, but Yoriko stops him as she escapes. Mumbling to himself, Takeaki wanders off. Trying to find Yuri, Yorito is faced with Tomoe Ohta's Shibito form and activates spotlights to allow Yuri to escape from the Shiryo. Meeting up, they leave the ferry via a lifeboat. As Yuri tries to manipulate Yorito into helping her release Mother, Takeaki appears and tries to shoot her again. Yorito quickly bats the gun away and rants that he always knew that something was wrong with Takeaki and asked why he had to live instead of Hiroshi, starting to crack under the stress. When Mother was released, Yorito heard the siren ring and wonders what was going on. He then finds Takeaki with Ichiko, a young girl who was originally on the ferry. Takeaki had sensed the presence of Otoshigo from Ichiko with his physic abilities and started to shoot at her because of his suspicions. Not wanting Takeaki to murder the child, Yorito screams at him to stop and shoots him in the back, surprising them both. Takeaki walks up to him despite the wound, commending his aim and murmuring how he will be “''the first to wake up''” before falling to the floor, dead. Yorito is horrified by having murdered a living person. However, from this point on he becomes more brave and confident, able to face the island's many terrors alone. Now with Ichiko, he tries to comfort her with his protection. However, a Dog Yamibito appears and separates the two. He fights his way up to her in an apartment block, but Ichiko becomes possessed by Otoshigo and, armed with a submachine gun, proceeds to go on a rampage across the area. In an effort to help her regain her senses, Yorito gives her back her bracelet. Though Ichiko briefly regains herself, Otoshigo takes hold again and runs off. During this, he finds a map to a Time Capsule. Joining Forces Returning to the ferry, he saves Mamoru from a Yamirei. Explaining Takeaki’s death by his own hand, he advises they team up. Although Mamoru refuses due to having been manipulated by Yuri, Yorito persuades him to come along for improved chances of survival, joking how, in movies, it is the guys who fight back that end up surviving. They make their way to a strange tower being used by Mother to enter the real world, shown in the sky as a red light. Mamoru explains that the world around them is only a copy of the island in 1986, much to the soldier's confusion. Mother has to escape this world before it collapses and reverts back to nothing. The two split up and progress upwards, but Yorito gets pinned down by a sniper Yamibito when on a roof. Mamoru distracts the sniper, allowing Yorito to take it out and make his way up the pylons. Saving Mamoru again, Yorito is attacked and knocked off the tower by Tsuneo Ohta, now a Kou Yamibito, although he survives the fall. Campaign of Destruction Recovering from his fall, he discovers that Yamirei made a base in the school. Applying war paint on his face, Yorito's fighting rage becomes apparent, intending to show the Yamirei “''what a Kamikaze is!” Repairing a car, he finds a stick of TNT in the driver‘s seat. He sets the school on fire with a flare and, running them over with the car and shooting them with his rifle, eventually clears the shool. Yorito then takes it upon himself to free Hiroshi from his corrupted body. Wrestling his former friend to the ground, he uses the dynamite, saying goodbye as the TNT exploded, blowing Hiroshi’s head off. As the tower collapses, Yorito watches as mist rolls in. A voice calls out to the Private, telling him how the “dream” feels like a nightmare now. It is Takeaki Misawa, resurrected, evolved into a Kou Yamibito, and carrying his Type-64 battle rifle. Yorito manages to permanently kill the Sergeant but then a mutated Ichiko appears and is absorbed by Otoshigo. Exhausted, the young soldier uses a key to unlock the Lighthouse and fixed a fuse, using the spotlight to weaken Otoshigo. Using his enemy's rolling attack against him, Yorito finishes him off by tricking him into rolling into a gas tank and sets him on fire. Once Mother is defeated, one final tsunami rolls in over the island and carries the survivors away from the fake reality. Stranded However, instead of finding himself back in reality with the others, Yorito is left in the Yambito's dimension. Here the roles are reversed: he, the human, is now the mythical monster and the Yambito are the normal inhabitants who live similarly to humans of his world. Around him, the many Yamibito wander a marketplace, talk, and play on a nearby beach. The sun seems permanently eclipsed. Finally noticing him, they react with fear and his sanity quickly vanishes as the truth sets in. With no hope of escape or going home, Yorito snaps completely and begins to mindlessly gun down everything in sight as the Yambito flee for their lives. The fact that he is in a completely different world and having lost his sanity was cemented by an Archive item - a diary entry from a Yamibito containing a drawing of Yorito slaughtering many of its people, with symbols of its language that translate, “SCARY MONSTER THAT FELL FROM THE SKY”. Personality Yorito was at first depicted as a worried, sensitive young man. This was demonstrated when he cried over Hiroshi's death, and was sent into a screaming panic when a Shibito-transformed Hiroshi shot his helmet off. He was distrustful of his superior officer, and showed moments of bravery, such as when he shot Takeaki in order to protect Ichiko from any potential harm, knowing that Takeaki was mentally unstable. After killing Takeaki, he seemed to become more calm about the supernatural terrors he faced; his bravery and devotion were best seen when he nonchalantly saved Mamoru from being attacked by a Yamerei and then requesting to team up. However, after his fall, he then showed unrestrained rage toward the Yamirei, willing to ensure their total eradication. After taking down Yamibito Takeaki, he was tired and wanted to just get away from the horrors he had faced. His battle cry upon defeating Otoshigo revealed not only his anger, but his exhaustion and desire for freedom. His ending reveals his final personality shift, destroying any Yamibito in his path in a crazed frenzy. Having lost all hope of escape, he now can only senselessly fight and kill anything he sees. Relationships *Best friends with '''Hiroshi Okita'; shot Shibito Hiroshi in self-defense; stole a flare from Yamibito Hiroshi and blew his head off with TNT. *'Takeaki Misawa's' subordinate; followed his orders; separated from him at Bright Win ferry; prevented him from harming Yuri; killed him to protect Ichiko Yaguri; defeated Kou Yamibito Takeaki.. *Partnered up with Mamoru Itsuda to survive. *Saved Ichiko Yagura from Takeaki Misawa; separated from her by Dog Yamibito before finding her possessed by Otoshigo; managed to temporarily free her from possession before she ran off; saw her before turning into Otoshigo, *Made sure that '''Yuri '''was not harmed by Takeaki. Missions Trivia *Yorito's character development is similar to that of Kyoya Suda's; both start out unsure of what is going on, but they manage to get a grip of the situation and become fearless warriors. Their fates are similar too; they are trapped in dimensions, and go on a quest to destroy whatever evil creatures they come across. A major difference in this, however, is that Yorito's sanity is called into question, as he goes berserk in his final scene due to the pressure of being surrounded by Yamibito, whereas Kyoya is calm and contained. *In Mission 2 of "Decisive Battle", Yorito was armed with a machine gun with infinite ammo, which did not appear at any time before this level. *Yorito wears a red shirt beneath his BDU, visible as he does not button up the neck of his jacket, which seems out of place for the branch's uniform requirements. Gallery Siren2-2.jpg|Takeaki and Yorito Takeaki sorting out yorito.jpg|Takeaki giving Yorito confidence when facing Shibito Hiroshi Siren2-7.jpg Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters